


"Come on Sam.. it's just one night.  Let's have some fun"

by VHPinTheWild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHPinTheWild/pseuds/VHPinTheWild
Summary: This an adaptation of a fantasy decades old.  It now includes the Winchesters, making a stop at a festival that isn't what they thought it would be.  It will be a minute but there will be smut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Come on Sam.. it's just one night.  Let's have some fun"

"Come on Sam.. it's just one night. Let's have some fun"

The Winchesters had been driving back toward Sioux Falls for what seemed like days.  
The last hunt was complicated, frustrating and exhausting. It didn't help that in south Florida, in September, it was still  
hot as Hades, even at night. Even the pool at their little dive motel was too hot to cool off.

They drove straight north for a while, up I-75 through Georgia, just to get north and cooler before they turned west. One  
night outside Nashville and they were back on the road again heading west.  
They passed through St Louis.. stopping for steaks at Dean's favorite watering hole and headed toward Kansas city.

Dean started to notice signs for the "AA-Autumn Festival" something about the billboards was drawing him. Maybe it  
was the beer advertisements.. maybe the pretty girls on the billboards.

Someone had spent quite a bit on advertising, the signs were big, colorful and getting more frequent. Without  
mentioning why, Dean headed north from Kansas City toward the town of Savannah, where this festival was located.

When they were just about half an hour out, Dean pointed out a sign to Sam.  
"What's say we take a break and check that out? I could use a little festivity"

Sam seemed more interested in just pushing on through so there would only be one more stop before they got to Jody's  
place, but he pulled out his phone and looked up the festival anyway.

There were not many reviews, but was there was positive.  
~unforgettable~ and ~all the enjoyment you'll ever need~ were two of the reviews he shared.  
It wasn't just a county craft fair with rides.. it hinted at a more immersive experience-  
*Be prepared to immerse yourself in the colorful and exotic*  
\- was the tag line - and there were some etchings that looked a little like ruins he had seen somewhere in the lore.  
"Ya know, this looks a little witchy, or maybe gypsy to me Dean" 

"Sammy.. you'll see a case just about anywhere. It's just a festival, and I need to stretch my legs.  
If you want to take a nap in the car instead, that's fine. I'm stopping."

Sam gave him a pursed side eye.. shook his head and agreed that maybe they could both use some time out of the car.

Dean turned Baby onto a gravel road leading toward a forest. They drove under a lovely canopy of trees and then it  
opened up to a sprawling amusement park - so not what they were expecting.  
There were rides, huge multi-color tents but few people.  
Dean mentioned how sparse the parking lot was.. Sam pointed out that it was just barely 4 in the afternoon, on a  
Wednesday.  
"Well, at least they have beer" was Dean's answer

They drove through a gate and bought two admission tickets while Dean was choosing where to park his baby..  
somewhere out of the way but not too far to get back to if they were in a hurry.. standard Dean practice. 

As they were getting out of the car, shaking off the road tightness, Dean noticed the beer tent. Pointing he said, "first  
stop - beer"  
He started in that direction, Sam tagging along like he did when he was a kid.. following behind - just looking around and  
taking it all in.  
He stopped to look at some of the symbols on a sign...  
"Come on Sam.. this isn't a case - we're just here for a break. Stop looking for trouble"

They walked through the open tent flaps and were greeted with big smiles from a couple lovely door attendants. Each  
one kisses the boys on the cheeks.. gently squeezing their arms affectionately.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen, Happy Fall Festival!. First beer's free, Enjoy!" The girls handed them each a beer token,  
winking as they looked for the next attendant to greet.

With that kind of a greeting, Dean was at home, completely at ease.. as he headed for the bar.  
Sam felt a little uneasy with this greeting, but could not deny that the physical contact was nice.

The beer-tender, Mel, was a slim old coot who vaguely resembled any generic cowboy from the spaghetti westerns Dean  
was so fond of. He had the hat, the scruff, a denim shirt and a toothpick clenched between his teeth.. the few that he had  
left. 

They put their tokens on the bar - which were, in short order, swapped out for healthy size mugs of whatever was on tap.  
"It's our local autumn special recipe, let me know how you like it" Mel said as he set down the mugs.

Dean picked his up first.. "nice touch - the frosted mugs" he said as he raised his eyebrows and took a sip.  
Tasty.. a little sweet though he thought.  
He looked at the bartender and gave him an approving nod.

Dean passed Sam his mug, raised his glass and said  
"here's to a night off" and took a big swig.  
They toasted and Sam took a sip.. he also thought, not bad for a craft brew.  
"Hey Dean, is this a little sweet or is it me?"

Dean was a quarter of the way down in his glass already... "It grows on ya after a swig or two.. maybe they used some  
apple in the mix - it is fall"  
It didn't matter, they were out of the car.. it wasn't 95 degrees in the shade and he was relaxing.

There were a few other people around the tent in clustered groups but it looked like this was everybody's first stop on the  
way in.. to get their buzz on and head on out to the rest of the festival.

Dean bottomed out on that first beer long before Sam, but he went and ordered two more anyway.. this time in paper -  
walk back out the door- cups. He ended up carrying both because Sam still had his first that he also poured in a go cup...  
and was again scrolling through his phone.

"Sam, can't you put your phone away for one night?"  
"I'm just letting Jody know we stopped and won't be in when expected"

Dean was actually pleased that Sam kept up with social communications better than he, but would never admit that.

It was approaching dusk as they went back outside to see what the festival had to offer.  
The temperature was starting to drop, which both of them appreciated.  
They could hear music playing in the distance.. probably a local band sort of a country folk vibe.  
The aromas of a mid-western county fair were in the air.. sausage and peppers, funnel cake, onion rings - and Dean's  
favorite, fried apple hand pies.  
The vendor's tents and kiosks were just turning on their lights... even though it wasn't dark yet. Colorful lights on a  
already colorful sunset.. it was a sight to behold.

Dean was getting to the bottom of his second beer - feeling more relaxed than he expected after only two beers.  
Sam was still just tagging along.. not terribly interested in his surroundings but starting to lighten up too.

They both looked around and noticed something.. just a little odd.. there didn't seem to be any kids around and the women  
present were very attentive to their presence, smiling and winking - which of course, Dean basked in, while Sam started  
to feel a little self conscious. He was never one for too much attention.

"hey Sam, lets go hit the games - knock some stuff down?"  
"sure"

They walk between the two rows of what look like standard carnival games.  
Sam stops dead in his tracks.. he's looking at the - what would normally be the water gun to blow up a balloon game but  
the guns are shaped like cocks.. and the center of the targets look suspiciously like pussies.  
He looks around at the other games.. then the rides. It hits him..  
This is an Adult festival... It occurs to him, that's what one of the "A"s in the name stands for.

Dean hasn't quite noticed yet.. he's distracted by the food carts... and looking longingly at a strawberry cream  
pie..thinking.. that might not go with beer... maybe later. 

Sam takes his arm.. and nudges his attention to what looks like a wall-kissing competition..  
except there are guys are behind a wall with just their dicks sticking through..  
seems the first one to get their subject to cum wins a prize.  
Dean's eyes grow as his mouth opens while almost smiling.  
Then Sam turns deans attention toward "the tunnel of love" ride where the boats seem to have waterbeds in them.  
The ring toss game.. the rings go around individual boobs.  
And there's nude body painting..  
And the house of mirrors seems to be clothing optional...

"how did we not notice this before" Dean asks Sam.  
"No wonder the welcome girls were so flirty."

Sam is just about ready to call it and head back to the car when a giggly brunette wraps her arms around his waist from  
behind.. gives him a quick kiss on his arm and goes on her way.  
"Wow" - is all he can muster  
Dean grins.. he kinda likes seeing his little brother out of his element.

They keep moving., a little uncomfortable because they didn't know what they got themselves into.  
As they round the corner, they hear the music get louder and see ..  
yes it's a band but there are also exotic dancers, in various yet scanty costumes  
both - male and female, performing to the music.  
It's mesmerizing.. sunset as the backdrop.. bodies moving together to the music..touching.. lifting.. caressing.. rolling on  
the stage together.  
The song comes to an end and the band regroups.

They see some people in the ever darkening distance - out behind the band stage  
It looks like an obstacle course sort of.. except the obstacles are other people perched in various places .. hands touching  
each person.. caressing as they pass by.

Dean is smiling ear to ear and decides - more beer.  
It's been a while since either of them had any action and Dean, for one, appreciates being touched when there are no  
monsters involved.

Sam starts to turn back the way they came - with the intention of heading to the car. He doesn't even notice that Dean has  
gone off another direction - to a brew kiosk.

He's gone maybe 10 yards and starts to ask, "do you want me to drive...." before he notices he's talking to air.  
It takes a few moments to spot his big brother, who now has both arms wrapped around a girl on each side of him -  
standing in front of a bar.

In this fading twilight, he can't help but notice that Dean's almost glowing with the attention he's getting. Big smile, easy  
body language.... Sam cannot remember the last time he saw his brother looking quite so content in his own skin.

For a couple minutes, he just observes this scene. Dean, talking to two very attentive women...it's almost like he's  
watching a movie with the last of the sunset fading away.

Two beers arrive on the bar.. Dean unwraps himself from the girls, pays for the beers and looks around for Sam.  
He spots him a distance away, standing alone, watching the scene, and feels bad that his baby bro isn't having a good  
time.

Ladies, you've welcomed me here so very well.. I hate to break this up but my little - huge brother over there - hasn't  
warmed up to the charm of the festival - yet... and his beer is startin' to get warm"

"well sir, we're just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" one of the girls said.. as she removed the  
second beer from Dean's hand and took a step away from Dean and toward Sam.

Dean chuckled under his breath a little - "be gentile, he's shy"  
He knew Sam wouldn't be comfortable with a strange, albeit lovely, girl showering him with attention.. so he and his  
companion walked over too, a few steps behind her.

"Hi Sam, I'm Megan. I brought your beer" was her greeting as she handed the cup over with one hand, while snaking her  
other arm around his waist.  
"Your brother said you're not having a good time"  
Dean and his lovely lady arrived as this - almost question - was spoken.  
"hey bro, this is Dina. I see Megan has already introduced herself."  
"I know, right.. our names match" he grinned.

Sam decided to address Megan's question.  
"it's not that I'm not having a good time, we just have a long drive ahead of us and this (he motioned his hand around) is  
not what we thought a fall festival was going to be"

Both girls giggled knowingly.  
"yeah, that happens a lot. The ads really don't give you the full story, right?" piped up Dina.  
"It's a local - best kept secret- kind of event. The organizers even get a specialty beer cooked up each year"

"We didn't even notice until we thought about going to arcade row" Said Sam, "it looks pretty average until we got a  
closer look"

Dean was looking pretty happy with himself for finding the place.. happy to have some female attention but Sam, with the  
image of those symbols in the back of his head, was suspicious, and it showed on brow. He wanted to know more.

"Why do they call it the AA-Autum festival?" We thought it was possibly a local grading system.

Megan grinned and explained "this is the Adults only Aphrodite Autumn Festival. Most of the original town came from  
Greece and brought their traditions along. While you're here, you should really try the spanakopita and around here,  
there's no such thing as a bad Greek salad. Some of the vendors make their own ouzo... but unless you're a local they  
don't mention it much"

Sam grimaced.. licorice was never his thing but Dean's ears perked right up.  
"That's the liquor that tastes like good-n-plenty, right?" he asked. "Oh we have to try some of that" he announced.

Sam was still making motions like he was ready to leave when Megan let her arm drop from his waist and gently  
squeezed a cheek. Sam jumped a little, startled, and half his beer splashed out on to the ground.

"What's the matter Sammy, mosquito bite ya?" Dean said with amusement.

"Dean, we really should get back on the road"  
"Sam, we haven't even had dinner yet. At least, lets get a meal before we head out. Ladies, what do you think.. can we  
buy you dinner?"

Sam really was ready to extricate himself from this adult playground but he had to admit.. he could eat. Especially when  
Megan said there were good Greek salads available and not just carny food.

The girls were only too happy to have a meal with these two tall, adorable strangers.

On the way to the tent, which the girls said had the best food at the fest, they passed by the rides.  
Always a thrill seeker, Dean suggested they jump on a few, before they eat - just to be safe from after food ride stomach.

Sam was not interested in rides - at all. There had been an incident when he was little.. nope, he'd watch.  
Dina also decided that she wasn't up for the "spiny stuff" but she'd be happy to keep Sam company - but their drinks  
were empty, so refills first.

Dean and Megan chose the biggest roller coaster - one of those wooden, feet dangling, two person chair swing sort of  
coasters. While standing in the short line waiting for the next round of people to board, Megan mentioned, "this isn't any  
ordinary coaster.. I think you're going to like it" and winked slyly.

The ride slowed to a stop and the current occupants walked off teetering, but seriously content.

The operator and Megan shared a momentary knowing look - and grinned at the both of them as he ushered them to their  
swing and latched them in. The seats were wooden but curved well to be comfortable and hung from a large track. Each  
swing was large enough for two people, side by side and each was painted a different bright color. The backs of the  
chairs were thick - Dean assumed for proper balance. There was a bar across the front to hold on to.

They started to move.. and began to pick up speed and Dean felt something.. his seat moved from under him. Well part of  
it moved. He looked immediately alarmed as if he felt like it was about to break from beneath him. Megan assured him,  
"it's all part of the ride big boy.. relax."

The hard wooden center of the seat slid away and was replaced with what felt like a leather motor cycle seat.. narrow,  
smooth but cushioned and it was warm. It slid in where the wooden seat just disappeared from.. clearly from that thick  
back area behind the seat. He squirmed a little centering himself.  
Dean was confused.. still alarmed.. seriously questioning look on his face... then it started to vibrate.  
The look of surprise on his face was met with a twinkling of Megan's eyes.. "here we go" was all she said.

Megan sat up straighter and centered herself .. bracing for the ride... taking it all in as an expected thing.

He looked over at her, instantly recognizing signs of arousal - which even though he wasn't making it happen himself,  
really got him where it counts.

As they mounted the first steep climb, the vibrations altered to more of an undulating motion.. back and forth.. up and  
down.. getting firmer as they climbed.  
Dean gripped the bar.. he was starting to enjoy the sensations and his alarm level dropped.

Sam watched his brother take off on the roller coaster and then turned his attention to Dina. He wanted to know more  
about the festival, it's origins, those symbols on the signs that were still nagging at him and especially the organizers.  
They sat down at a nearby bench, side by side with their drinks.

Dina told Sam "this will be the best coaster ride your brother ever had" but to find out more, he'd have to ride himself.

"so, you're from here - you've grown up with this festival?"  
"Well yes, I grew up here but until I turned 18, the festival was not something I never even heard about. They don't tell  
kids.. I guess you can figure out why. I haven't missed a year since. I even worked the beer tent a couple years."

Sam then asked "you worked here.. do you know the owners?"  
"I never met any owners.. never even heard names of owners. There's a sort of board.. a few people in charge of different  
aspects of the place.. maintenance, hiring.. janitorial and such" 

Dina looked at him questioningly. Sam noticed that she was on the verge of getting suspicious so he decided to go a  
different way.  
"The beer is kind of sweet to me, Do you know what they use apple in the brew?.. Dean thought it might be apple"  
Dina took a sip of her beer.. "Now that you mention it, I guess it is a little sweet compared to commercial beer. I never  
really noticed before."

She was clearly getting a little bored. Sam took her hand and stood up.  
"I haven't seen much of the place, care to show me around a little?.. we've been in the car a couple days - walking would  
do me some good"  
Dina perked right up.. big handsome man at her festival.. just asking questions was deflating, this was better.

Dean and Megan's swing got to the top of the climb - rounded the top and started the steep fall forward. Dean was just  
starting to breathe a little harder.. and the vibrations stopped.

Megan looked over at his face.. winked and looked slowly down his chest .. belly and to his lap, where a bulge had begun  
and his jeans had gotten tighter. She smiled.. "yep.. the ride alterations here are fun.. tolja you'd like it.  
just breathe handsome"

Dean is not often speechless but for the moment.. he had no words.

At the bottom of the first fall on the coaster, the swings took a right, swinging their feet almost up to seat level and back  
down..and then the next climb began.. the seat started to vibrate again.. this time with less amplitude.. making Dean grind  
downward to re-live the first sensations - his nether regions tightening again. The undulation began.. again, softer than  
the first upward climb.

Still holding on to Sam's hand, Dina led Sam towards the tunnel of love that he had spotted earlier. Looking up at him, her  
eyes twinkling, she asked "How are you with water? Do you think you can captain this boat? The creek goes all the way  
around the festival - best place to see the whole layout, - you know, if you're not busy"

Sam didn't usually respond well to a veiled challenge.. but a couple beers in..  
"I think I can manage that - good idea"  
They walked up to the boat landing together, still holding hands.  
Sam climbed in first.. got his footing and offered Dina a hand getting in. She stepped to far to one side, the boat tipped a  
little and Sam fell back on to his seat. It was a soft landing - it was indeed similar to a water bed, but more like a water  
bean bag chair. His long legs, awkwardly splayed out.  
Sam thought.. good thing I left the blade in the car.. I'd have popped this thing.  
Dina decided to sit down right between his legs, facing forward, using his legs as arm rests and leaning back onto his  
chest.

Back on the coaster...  
It was obvious that Megan had no problem allowing herself to enjoy the ride with him watching. He hadn't noticed before,  
but when she sat down, she managed to put the bulk of her skirt behind her ass, leaving just a thin layer of pink panty  
between her and the seat.  
She rocked back and forth - matching the undulating seat beneath her... this wasn't to be a spectacle, she was really just  
enjoying herself.  
If there's anything Dean Winchester cannot resist, it's a woman that enjoys pleasure with abandon.

Dean was starting to wonder if he should let go long enough to unzip his jeans when they got to the top of the climb and  
the seat stopped - again.  
Megan took this time to ride the wave down and catch her breath - breeze in their faces.

There were a couple hard curves before the next climb upward and they passed near the place where the ride began.  
Dean noticed that Sam and Dina were not where they left them.. he thought.. maybe his little brother was finally loosening  
up.

The next climb started.. Dean was now looking forward to it. The vibrations started again, similar to the first time, not the  
light ones from the last climb - and then they increased.. harder, faster and undulating at the same time. Bonus.. it was a  
long slow climb. Dean could no longer stand the tightness of his jeans.. removed one hand from the bar and unzipped. He  
leaned back with relief and re-grabbed the bar.  
Megan looked over, appreciatively, noticing that the bulge in his jeans had become a rod in in his briefs.  
"hold on there hot stuff - this is just the first ride in the park" she panted as she again rocked that seat.

Properly situated in the boat, Sam and Dina left the landing and started down the creek.  
It was dark on the waterway but all the lights from the event area kept it from being spooky.  
Again this reminded Sam of a movie.. but this time watching from in a theater.  
Dina pointed out the different areas of the site as they sailed by each one.

They turned a bend and the ride changed from a smooth slow boat ride into going over soft hills. Sam didn't know how  
they managed this in a boat.. but went with it. It was relaxing and slightly erotic. The rocking motion with Dina pressing  
into his chest felt good.  
They got to an area that went the long way around the parking lot.. nothing to see there and Dina used this moment to  
reach behind her and squeeze the inside of Sam's thighs.  
Sam took her up on that invitation by nuzzling her neck and reaching around to tweak her nipples between his fingers, as  
she moved her hands right on his crotch.. massaging firmly.

Dean hadn't thought ahead to the conclusion of the ride.. he was in the moment - rock hard and they were just about to get  
to the top of the hill. If this went like the first two big hills.. the seat was about to stop.. again.. he ground down to get the  
last of the movement.. head tilted back, mouth open, eyes shut.  
Over the peak they went.. the vibrations stopped and they plummeted earthwards.  
"there are two more turns and a little hill left Dean" Megan informed him as the soft seat under him slid back and was  
replaced with the original wooden seat.  
The disappointment showed on his face but he was exhilarated.  
They both caught their breath as the ride wound down. Megan tucked her skirt under and Dean zipped back up, over his  
softening cock.  
Yes.. he did like this ride.

Sam was also enjoying his ride.. though more of a mutual arousing massage than what Dean just experienced.  
The boat was coming around the back of the parking lot, into a lit area and Dina pulled her arms back to his thighs. Sam  
took a heavy breath and a last breast cuddle before sitting back and straightening himself out.

Dean and Megan had been off the roller coaster a few minutes, casually looking around for the other two when the boat  
pulled back up to it's landing. Sam had hoped to disembark and get back to the bench before his brother noticed he was  
absent. That didn't happen.  
Dean watched as they climbed out of the boat, Sam with a sheepish look on his face.. and an ever so slight bulge in his  
pants.

"hi ya Sam.. I see you decided that a ride couldn't hurt if it didn't spin too much.. looks like it didn't hurt at all"  
"jerk"  
"bitch"

"hey guys.. you still buying us dinner?" asked Megan.  
"Absolutely.. you deserve a reward for taking me on that roller coaster woman. What will it be?"

The four of them walked toward a tent way behind the band stage.  
"OK guys, to get to the best food, we go through the petting zoo" proclaimed Dina.

"Wait.. what? Asked Dean"  
Megan smiled up at him.. "it's not critters stud.. you'll be fine"

Sam remembered seeing the obstacle course looking thing.. yep. that was the direction they were headed.

Dina spoke up.. "OK guys, hands in your pockets, or clasped in front of you, whichever is more comfortable."  
She took a few steps forward.. hands in her pockets.

The area they were walking towards was not as well lit as the rest of the place.. there were slit sheers lining both sides of  
a path. The boys followed with Megan bringing up the rear.

As the walked.. random hands reached out through the sheers at all different levels and just pet them... on the arms..  
caressing their faces.. patting their bottoms, an occasional rub on the inside of the thigh.. and one time Sam got a pat on  
the top of his head.. Really confused him.  
It was very surprising.. unique.. erotic and Dean thought.. I could get used to this.  
The boys both emerged with hard ons.. Dean quite proud and Sam trying to hide it.  
The girls were moist too  
But now it was dinner time.

The tent was huge.. the tables were clean, set, had table cloths and everything.  
It was cafeteria style so each person could choose what they like and whatever amount they like too.  
Both girls got the spanakopita and a small Greek salad. Dean opted for a big bowl of lamb stew that smelled wonderful -  
a side of roasted potatoes.. a bunch of olives and pickles, some glazed carrots but stopped short on the garlic bread.  
Sam got a huge Greek salad and a lamb chop on top.  
When they got to the table, an older woman brought them a selection of wines to choose among.  
This was not Dean's territory..  
"Dina, Megan do you two have a favorite" he asked?  
They chose and the woman left the bottle.  
Dean stops her.. "could you leave two please - we're thirsty" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"OK guys.. you're still a mystery.. what do you two do?" Megan asked.

The boys glanced at each other.. Dean giving the.. *you go first* look to Sam.

"We're in exotic pest control.. like when someone's wacko pet gets loose, too big or becomes dangerous. It was our  
dad's line of work and we just sort of inherited it"  
Dean chimed in with "We're on our way north from Naples.. in Florida - so damn hot there this time of year - some kid was  
breeding those little gator like creatures, Camens. Nasty little biting lizards. The locals called us when a bunch of them  
got loose in a school. The kid brought them for show and tell"  
Sam concluded with "it's not glamorous or anything but we get to work together and travel a lot"

The girls seemed satisfied with that so that was the end of it. 

Sam told Dean that the boat went all the way around the festival and he got to have a good look at everything here and  
asked how the coaster was.  
"Sam..you just have to try it yourself" was all Dean said, grinning.

Dean was the last to finish eating, sat back, immensely satisfied.  
"you were not kidding about how good the food is here. If I weren't so full, I might get seconds"

The waitress came back over and offered their special after dinner drink.. an ouzo coffee concoction that Dean was all too  
happy to try.  
Sam passed, opting for just coffee without the licorice in it. His "blech" face was all anyone needed to see.  
The girls chose to just finish off their wine.

As they walked back out into the night air, they could hear the band playing louder.. more of a rock vibe than before.  
Dean said "maybe a couple of songs before we head out?" to Sam

Dina walked in front of him.. stopped and turned around. "ya know, there's one more ride I think you both should give a  
shot. It's a huge carousel"

Dean's full belly objected to the idea, and Sam, well, Sam just didn't like rides that go in a circle but both girls were so  
tempting they followed along.

They were not kidding.. it was HUGE. It must have had 50 horses/unicorns/bears.. all sorts of animals. It was lit from  
below with a warm orange glow and above with purple black light - making all the whites the brightest they could be.  
Each animal had a brightly colored pole..either magenta, turquoise and royal purple.  
Instead of carnival music, the song playing was a sensual bluesy tune. There were a couple people parked on their  
steeds but not enough were on the ride for the operator to get it going yet.

The girls talked them into it so they boarded and started picking their horses. Megan suggested they stick to the  
turquoise poles.. for no particular reason.. She and Dina chose magenta pole rides. 

Purple was for the more adventurous she explained.. not really a first timers experience.

Next to each critter was a small bench with a shelf in front of it.. which looked like it was a step for the height challenged  
to use to get up on their horse. It wasn't

Dina crouched down next to the small bench next to her horse and pulled her shorts off.. folding them neatly and putting  
them on the bench.  
Megan did the same with her panties, but left her skirt in place.  
They mounted their steeds.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean grinned.. "when in Rome Sammy"  
Dean was happy to drop trou.. Sam reluctant but did anyway  
The girls smiled appreciatively.. "mount up boys.. it's time"

There they were.. feeling conspicuous on their own horses when the ride started. Each animal went up slowly and  
dropped quickly to a soft landing. It was odd.  
The music started back up.. still bluesy sexy smokey voice singing an unknown tune.

The animals were almost side by side but several feet apart - 6 deep on the carousel Sam took the innermost steed.. less  
centrifugal force he figured.. then it was Megan, Dina and on the 4th horse from center, Dean, with two empty critters past  
him.

As the ride sped up, each rider's saddle warmed and then started to vibrate. Up and down the went.. vibrating.. the girls  
seats .. the magenta poles, revealed sybian machines under the slide away saddles.  
The boys steeds, the turquoise poles, had instead, slide out cock sleeves... that also vibrated,, twisted and pulsed.

Everybody held on tight as they went around in a circle.. up and down being fucked by machines.. Sam almost tried to get  
up.. but the sensations.. he couldn't break himself away. He looked down as the cock sleeve pushed back and forth.. His  
breath was getting shallow and fast.. the seat was vibrating.. the up and down motion was taking him over.. he looked over  
at the girls who were blissfully humping up and down.. he saw Dean.. mouth open.. head back.. thrusting and shut his eyes. 

Half way through the ride, an opening appeared low on the poles.. water started pulsing .. directed toward the girls clits  
and the guy's heads.. meeting the grinding and thrusting .. Dina was first.. panting.. squeaking.. and trembling as she  
came.  
Dean saw this and couldn't hold it .. his cock unloaded .. multiple squirts.. while Dean almost crumpled from the release.  
Megan was holding on.. really riding it hard.. fast and sweating bullets. The water jet changed to a continuous stream  
and she about shrieked as her orgasm hit. Her legs clamped down.. pelvis pumped forward and she let go.

Dina noticed Sam, with his eyes shut, barely thrusting.. almost trembling ..like he didn't know how to embrace this  
experience.. she climbed off her horse and grabbed the pole on Sam's horse for balance. She leaned in and kissed his  
ear.. breathing her warm breath in .. giving him goose bumps.  
His eyes opened.. he pulled her close to his side.. that's all he needed.. a warm body to clutch and he was too, rutting  
hard and then over the edge.. spurting hard... face flushing because it was so public.

Dean, being Dean, watched everybody .. which made him hard again because not only did he just witness 3 more  
orgasms, the vibration didn't stop and he was again humping happily as the carousel started to slow down. Both girls  
decided to help finish him off.. got on either side of him.. nibbled his neck, squeezed his ass cheeks and pressed their tits  
into his sides It was so much sensation.. his balls tightened.. he thrust into that sleeve a few more times and his vision  
went white he came so hard  
Megan and Dina got back on their horses to ride the aftershocks out.  
Just before the ride stopped.. the water jet opened to a large rush of water.. cleaning them and their steeds up nicely.  
The girls dismounted, put their bottoms back on and started to attend to the boys.. who were spent. still on their horses.

Somehow they managed to get back into their jeans and off the carousel  
"hey Megan, what's the deal with the purple poles?" asked Dean as the walked away.  
"Did you see what the magenta poles meant? What we were riding? the purple poles have both the sybian and sleeve"  
Dina chimed in with "it really doesn't do much for us girls but the boys that know about prostate pleasure.. they love it"  
Sam cringed a little. not in his wheel house at all..  
Dean wished he hadn't asked but that thought would linger with him a long time.. maybe next year..


End file.
